


Her Royal Highness

by WonderstruckSwan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Charming Family Feels, Enchanted Forest Traditions, Fluff, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderstruckSwan/pseuds/WonderstruckSwan
Summary: Emma's family decides to rope her into one more Enchanted Forest tradition





	Her Royal Highness

“Where are we going?” Emma asked with a smile, skipping forward to look Killian in the eye. She had to sigh fondly as he tried to look casual.

“We are going out for dinner at Granny’s,” he said. “As we so often do.”

“Nuh uh.” She resumed her place beside him and kept walking in step with him, swinging their hands. “There’s something else.”

“I promise you my darling, there isn’t.” He flashed her a smile and rubbed his thumb along the back of her hand. “I am just a man taking his love out for dinner, because she deserves it.”

“Liar, liar, leather pants on fair,” she giggled. “What will you give me if I’m right?”

“My undying love and affection?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Mm, I already have that.”

“Mind blowing sexual intercourse? Breakfast in bed?”

“Both at the same time?” she gasped. “My, my, Saturdays will be busy.”

They stopped outside Granny’s. Biting her lip slightly, Emma looked from Hook, to the diner, back to Hook. She knew something was up. He was adamant they eat out tonight, was determined to get her there for six, and had scratched behind his ear twice.

“Something is happening,” she said, narrowing her eyes.

“Emma, I swear to you on my ship, there is nothing happening. Now can we please just get dinner?”

“Will I still get my mind blowing sexual intercourse if I say yes?” she teased.

“Of course.” Satisfied, Emma trotted up the stairs to the diner.

The place was empty, except for her parents and her son. They had cleared out the tables and placed a stool in the centre. Henry was standing with a large red cushion on his arms, on which rested a golden tiara. Her mother was wringing her hands together and practically bounding when she looked at her. Part of Emma was concerned she was would explode.

Emma looked back at Killian and raised an eyebrow.

“I was sworn to secrecy, love.” She turned back to her parents with an amused smile.

“What’s the occasion?” she asked. “And we’d better do it quickly because I’m pretty sure that Henry’s arms are going to give out.”

“Well, Emma,” her dad sighed. “This is your coronation.”

“My-my what?” Emma asked.

“Your coronation,” Snow replied. Emma was sure her eyes were wet. “In the Enchanted Forest, when the heir to the throne comes of age, they have their official coronation. I know we’re not in a castle and we don’t have all your subjects here, but….”

“We wanted you to have this,” her father finished. “I mean we missed your first steps, your first ball, your fist swordfighting lesson, your naming ceremony. We want you to have something from the Enchanted Forest.”

David almost have the wind knocked out of him when Emma threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She felt his hand cradle her head.

“Thank you, Dad,” she whispered. She stepped back from her father only to attack her mother in the same way. “You too, Mom.” She opened her eyes and saw Henry smiling at the scene. “And thank you too kid. I can’t believe you guys did this for me.”

“Emma, we’d do anything for you,” Snow said. She stepped back and wiped the tears from her daughter’s eyes. “Now come on.”

“What do I have to do?” Emma asked. “Do I swear an oath or something?”

“Basically, yes. But it’s very simple, just reply stuff like ‘I will’ or ‘I do’ or ‘I promise’, depending on what the question is,” Snow explained.

“Think I can do that,” Emma said, breathing out.

“There’s one more thing,” Henry added, placing the crown on the cushion for a second. “In the Enchanted Forest, the heir normally swears on a sacred text. But I though it would be more appropriate to use something you believe in.” He pulled the Once Upon A Time book out from under the counter and handed it to Snow.

“Nice touch kid,” she laughed, feeling tears in her eyes again.

“Place your right hand on the book and the left over your heart.” Emma obeyed and looked to her side, where Killian was. He gave her a smile and a reassuring nod. Under her hand, her heart began to calm down.

“Will you, Princess Emma, serve your kingdom to the best of your ability, and protect it with all your skills?”

“I will.”

“Do you promise to treat each of your subjects with fairness, humanity and justice, preserving their dignity, and loving them as though they were your own blood?”

“I promise.”

“Will you make the wisest decisions you can, and lean on your advisors and learn from them in all matters?”

“I will.”

“Do you promise to uphold the laws and traditions of this land, and to execute them fairly throughout your reign?”

“I promise.”

“Do you swear yourself, heart, soul and mind, to the service of your people, until the day you die?”

“I do.” Emma couldn’t stop the tears from flowing as her mother put the book down, took her hand in hers and led her to the chair. Out of the corner of her eye, Emma saw her father pick up the crown.

“Then by the power vested in me as present ruler of Misthaven, daughter of King Leopold and Queen Eva before me,” her mother said, her voice shaking. Emma felt the crown on her head. It was lighter than she thought it would me. “I crown thee, Princess Emma of Misthaven.”

Her family erupted into applause. Emma buried her face in her hands, half embarrassed and half so they wouldn’t see her crying.

“Come on, Granny said she’d prepare us a special meal to celebrate,” her father said, taking her hand and helping her stand. “Now normally, there’s a banquet and a five-course meal and a lot of drinking and dancing.” Granny came out of the kitchen carrying plates of grilled cheese, fries and onion rings. “But we thought you’d like this better.”

“I love it,” she said, grinning. “And I love you guys.”

Not so long ago, she was a lost girl fighting through the world on her own, unloved and while not unloving, she locked her heart away. Now, she was sitting down for dinner with her family after her coronation. She was a Princess now.  Just like she was meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Comments are appreciated.


End file.
